A Little Banged Up
by Guard24
Summary: A possible short storyline for what we could see of 4B. Captain Swan angst.


**A/N:** This is my first Captain Swan fic and I'm super excited about it! I could not have done this without the absolutely wonderful Sara. I LOVE YOU SISSY! Thank you so much for writing this with me. You're the best. Now go follow her on Tumblr dashboard because her cs fanfic is so much better than mine and I cannot write them without her,

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a routine check up, as routine as it could be for a town sheriff and savior in a magical town. She'd gotten a call early in the morning about a tree falling on a car, probably the Merry Men causing trouble again in their leader's absence, she thought.<p>

"Hey, some tree fell and I've gotta go check it out.," she told Killian on her way out the door of his room at Granny's. He'd just returned after telling her to stay put, saying he'd go down to the diner and come back with some fresh bagels and hot chocolate.

"Not a problem, Love, we can eat on the go. As they say." he smirked and handed her the bag.

"No, actually, I need you to take Henry to school for me, please? He's downstairs waiting. I'll be back soon and we can have a lunch date ." She kissed him on the cheek and flew out the door.

That was the last time he had heard her voice in the past 4 hours. He was sitting next to her hospital bed as Dr. Whale went through the rundown of what happened. He used too many words, big words with meanings he didn't understand. Killian tried to focus on the ones he knew, and stabbed the bed mattress with his Hook, slowly turning it and putting all of his weight into making a precise hole, while he interlaced her fingers with his.

"She still has her heart?" Hook asked.

"Yes. Everything seems to be where it's supposed to be. Nothing missing."

Hook bit his lip, because something was missing. Her. She was in a comatose state and all he could do was sit and wait. Right then, Mary Margaret and David came running, full speed, into the already too small room.

"What happened?" they asked simultaneously. Mary Margaret crying when she saw her. Emma's lip was purple and busted, an abrasion from her temple to her lower ear, still red and puffy despite their best efforts to clean it, and her hand in a cast.

"Maleficent." Hook answered solemnly.

"Isn't she supposed to be under the library?" David asked while Snow just mumbled vile words towards her.

"It's a warning. They call themselves the Queens of darkness, I know, cocky, right?" Dr. Whale replied.

Hook sighed, annoyed. "Can we just tell them what happened? The bloody crocodile is back and Cruella cut a tree down, called it in, and Maleficent attacked her. What else is there?

David, who had been standing opposite of Killian with Snow, walked up behind him and noticed the hole he was making in the hospital mattress. David sighs, remembering Killian's desperation the last time Emma faced danger. Hesitantly, he places his left hand on the pirate's shoulder in attempt at reassurance that his daughter's state is only temporary.

Maleficent smirked and removed her head piece. "The blood of a savior, check," she said in a sinister voice, handing the miniscule vile to Ursula. "Prized possesion of a user of dark magic," she glanced down at the chipped teacup, "and heart of a canine," she stuck Pongo's heart in the wishing well. "Soon, this whole town will be bowing down at our feet."

"Regina, we need you to pick up Henry from school today." David spoke into his phone.

"Why is the savior too busy making eyes with Captain Guyliner?"

"She's in the hospital, just do it, okay?" His voice was sharp and irritated.

"Oh, uh . . .Is she okay? Not that I care or anything, but for Henry's sake."

"She's bruised up pretty bad, an abrasion on her face, a few burns. Maleficent did a number on her. Hook just left to go find the beast. Look, I think Emma's waking, I gotta go."

When she finally gains enough strength to open her eyes, she sees three things: white (white celling tiles, white sheetrock walls, and finally Snow White.) It's bright, blinding almost, and she groans as the consciousness returns to her body. In the background she can hear a metronome, or wait, a heart monitor. . .

"What happened?" Her voice is groggy, confused, yet alert.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret rushed to her side and swept Emma's hair behind her ear.

"You had a bit of a run in with the newest villains in town. But it's fine now, you're safe. And don't worry about Henry, Regina's picking him up." David says as he walks back into the room.

Emma nods, trying to fully register her surroundings and this new information as she smiles softly at her parents, suddenly realizing that someone is missing.

"Wait, where's Killian?"

"He was here for hours, hardly left your side. But he got a lead on the Queens of Snarks' location."

"And you let him go alone? What were you thinking, he's gonna get hurt - or worse." Emma's voice is panicky, and she reaches for the IV to pull away, out of the bed and hospital.

"Swan, how many times must I remind you that you don't have to worry about me. I'm a survivor after all." His entrance couldn't be timed any better and she relaxes back into the pillow after a long embrace. She doesn't notice how swollen her lips are until he kisses her, gently as if any pressure could break her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Love. Nearly shaved a hundred years off my life."

"Only a hundred?" she smiled."You okay?" She asks, noticing a small cut near his left eyebrow.

"Only if you are, Love. -"

"Alright, shows over, stop making eyes. Henry's waiting at home, ready to go?' Charming chimed in.

"The Spell of Zerschmettert Königinnen, it's German and basically means that the three psychopaths will have everyone bowing down to them if the curse works," Regina said.

"So, flashback to you multiplied by three. _Great._" Emma replied

"Hey! To be fair, I _technically_ didn't make everyone bow down to me. I just moved us to a different realm where everyone obeyed me.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She did go home, but only for a five minutes to pick up the necessities; several changes of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc.

"Well, Love, it looks as though we will be a pair of bookends for a while." Killian chuckles as he lightly touches the cast on her right hand.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"You can deny all you want, Darling," he pulls her close, satisfied at the shiver that runs down her spine. "But you and I both know, you find me and my humor quite - charming."

She doesn't reply, just wraps her arms around his waist. Emma feels him tense up, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Killian pulls away just enough to look into her eyes, miraculously not scathed by the incident.. He'd come too close to losing her today, which is something he never wanted to go through again. Not with her. Ever. "I'm fine, love."

"Really? Cause I feel like you're gonna burn another hole in my head."

"I'm just relieved. Seeing you lying in that room - Emma I-" his voice cracked and he directed his gaze to the floor.

"Hey, I'm still here. I'm just a little banged up." She brings her hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the scar that lies there. "I love you, you know."

"Aye, I know." He kisses her gently, though he'd love nothing more than to kiss her with all the passion in the world. "I love you, too, Swan."

"I know."


End file.
